The struggle of the Saiyans
by elfofdeath
Summary: I don't know how to describe it this but its a story about our favorite Prince of all Saiyans. Also the OC is Pricne Vegeta's mother
1. Chapter 1

The struggle of the Saiyans

Rating M

Summary starting in the past to the present to the of Saiyans to the present

The planet Vegeta was a harsh planet, it was a dessert like planet with little to no water, but the Saiyans survived such a harsh place. They had technology that came from Lord Frieza who used them as his personal tools to destroy worlds. The Saiyans enjoyed the work though after all they enjoyed fighting and they were ruthless warriors.

The Saiyan world was ruled by King Vegeta and the Queen Kohlra. King Vegeta was a strong warriors who had fought many battles in the past for Freiza and hoped to keep the the mad man on their good side.

Still he had other things to worry about then Freiza, he had had an over active 3 year old son and his wife was pregnant again and taken a much needed rest from battle. She did not travel or destroy worlds when pregnant as she had trouble carrying children as she had trouble bringing his first heir into the world. She had been naïve the first time going into battle while pregnant and not knowing how fragile her body was in that state and lost her baby and he had demanded she not go into battle anymore.

She sat now in their room watching him as he train his first son in the Saiyan fighting style. She had her hand on her swollen stomach, it would be soon that their son would be off fighting too.

The Queen knew this was their way but she would miss her son when he was not around, she felt a twinge in her stomach and rubbed her stomach. The King noticed her uneasiness and stopped his training.

"Son go get yourself cleaned up for dinner."

The young Prince looked up to his father with a scowl as he wanted to continue training, but he notice his mother looking uneasy and left to do as his father commanded.

King Vegeta looked to his wife as she stood up and rubbed her stomach.

"This is a very uneasy pregnancy, my King." Kohlra explained uneasy "It worse then our little Vegeta."

She walked around her back aching and everything felt swollen and she felt the Ki put his hands onto her stomach, he felt her weaken Ki in this state and the King looked at her pale skin. He knew she was a strong Saiyan woman as he had seen her fight before and he had chosen her, it just hurt him to see her in this weakened state made him feel her pain. He glowed in white Ki as he pushed some into her to keep her strong.

"You should eat as well, it will give the child and you strength along side pushing my Ki into you."

She looked up her long spiky black hair falling onto face, she seemed brighter as she smiled and swayed her tail in a relaxed manner. She took his hand as he lead her to their royal dinning table. She sat down near her son as his tail swayed in excitement as the cook arrived with food from animals they had killed off world.

Vegeta was excited by prospect of having another brother or sister around, it was unclear what his mother was having but he hated seeing her struggling so baldy when she was a strong warrior.

She eat much more then himself or his father and she smiled sitting back rubbing her stomach full and satisfied. She looked at her son and the King as they finished eating.

The Queen sat up as she swayed her tail feeling a bit more energetic, she knew that her husband was trying his best to help her bring their newest child into this word. She remembered how small Vegeta had been had been and how weak his power had been when she brought him into the world early and how she had begged her husband to give him the chance to gain strength before he judged him weak It was a good thing he had agreed to her begging as the little Prince had gained strength and had become a strong and potentially in time he could become the legendary Super Saiyan.

She put her arms around her husband as her tail swayed.

"You were right that made me and the baby feel better." She explained happily

Vegeta looked up watched them kiss, she walked away out of the room as she swayed her tail around as she felt happier then before.

She lay on her bed later on in the day, the King entered the room looking panicked.

"My queen please come as Frieza is about to arrive."

She sat up as she found her royal attire that had been slackened because of her state of pregnancy. The king held her and escorted her to the throne room and sat her on his throne as his son tucked her her cape.

"What is it son?" She asked gently

He didn't want to see Frieza as the lizard like man scared him to the core, but as a Saiyan he was not meant to feel fear.

"Momma can I sit on your lap?" He asked kindly

"Just be careful Vegeta."

He flew up and gently sat in his mother's arms, she put an arm around him. She was unlike most the Saiyans who had sent their babies off world to destroy worlds, she got the chance to bond with her son and she was looking forward to to bonding with her new baby.

When Freiza arrived the King knelt down to one knee in respect even though he didn't too, Kohlra bowed her head down to him and Vegeta bowed his head.

Loard Freiza swayed his tail around with a wicked smile, he noted the scene around him as the King stood back up and draw his wife sat holding the heir to there empire.

"Greetings Lord Freiza what bring you to planet Vegeta?" King Vegeta asked

"I am looking to expand my empire again, how many more of your youngest are ready to go off world?"

"We have many children ready to leave"

Frieza smirked as his tail swayed.

"Also one of the worlds I own are trying to rebel again deal with that,"

He walked toward Queen Kohlra as he smiled evilly down at the little Prince.

"Look how big little Vegeta has got, he will soon be off use to my empire wont he?" Freiza asked

"He will be a strong warrior, my lord, but he still needs a lot of training" The King replied respectful

" I understand that, it looked like I will have another warrior on my side in time as well."

the Queen nodded

"Yes were expecting another child, I am sure it will be as strong as Vegeta." The Queen replied kindly

She gripped her son a little as she could do nothing at the moment.

Frieza put his hand on Vegeta's head and rustled his hair and turned his back on the child and the Queen.

"I would like a word with you alone though Vegeta."

The King bowed his head and the two left and Queen Kohlra breathed out in relief.

The Prince breathed as well, if he was stronger he would make it so the Saiyan race would not serve under that man, he vowed silently he would have the strength to overthrow his reign.

The queen picked Vegeta up into her arms and carried him to his room and put him to bed.

"Ignore Freiza my son."

"Its OK Mamma someday I'll be strong enough to beat him and our species will be free."

She smiled at her son and kissed his head.

"That's a day I want to see."

She stood up and walked out holding her back and went to her room and sat on her bed waiting for her beloved husband to return.

…

She feel asleep when he retuned and stroked her hair, he noticed how she lay on her hand on her stomach, he put his hand their and closed his eyes feeling the low Ki.

"This child wont belong to Freiza, there is only so much I can do at the moment to keep that bastard of my family."

He lay there thinking on the arrangement Freiza wanted to make. He wanted to take his son from him and train him up to be the unlimited weapon for his empire and what Frieza offered in return for that made him tempted to take it.

She woke up for a moment.

"My King your back." She tiredly called out

"Yes Freiza has gone now, it was the same old nonsense don't worry about it and get your rest."

She lay back down and closed her eyes, he didn't want to burden her with his woes.

…

She gripped her husband as felt the pain of contraction hit her, it was a bit to early for her to give birth but she knew it had happened before and she had survived as did her baby.

Queen Kohlra struggled to give birth and she knew Vegeta was waiting outside for her to give birth. She scream out as the she heard him crying and the baby was handed to her and she panted feeling weak. She looked at her new son as his tail wrapped around her.

"What should we call him?" She asked weakly

"Trable would be a good name for him." the King replied proudly

He got up and opened the door to get his other son and the Prince ran in to see the new baby.

He looked up and his mother smiled at little Vegeta.

"This is your brother Trable, you should look after him." She lowly explained.

She closed her eyes as the King picked up his new son and her would let his wife rest.

She felt weaker then last time and she could sense her new son was weaker then Vegeta, she fed him her milk, she could feel her own power getting weaker too. She looked to her husband as his waved his tail over his son.

He noticed his wife's weakness, she had no been this bad last time, he knew what was going to happen and he gripped her hand.

" Kohlra..."

"If I don't survive,my dear... look after our children and protect them from that monster."

It was only a few day before she faded away, something had been wrong after she give birth and no one knew quite what. The King stood holding his baby son and Vegeta stood sadly as Kohlra was buried.

The King used a nursing Saiyan to help feed his son Tarble much needed milk and his other son tried his best not to show his pain.

The King made his choice to send Tarbel away to a none hostile world as he would never be a fighter and he would be safer away from Freiza grasp. However when he refused to give Prince Vegeta to Frieza his life was ended by the monster and his oldest son was taken from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/NSo I just had t write a story about how Vegeta and Kohlra got together and the Saiyan mating rituals, just cause I'm like that. Also this is my take on what Kohlra lookes like albums/x247/gothicelf_2007/6cb06e82-9e00-4fd4-ad68-a0a25d117a84_

Vegeta stood on Frieza ship looking down as as planet Vegeta began getting smaller and smaller and looked in the reflection as the Saiyan known as Nappa joined him.

" Little Prince I have bad news it seems that your father has died now." Nappa explained lowly

Vegeta looked to the older Saiyan who had served under his father for years.

"What father is dead? What about my little brother?" He asked shocked

" Your father sent him to a none hostile world as he would never gain the strength to be a warrior. It's not like you. It's to bad your mother was too weak to breed stronger warriors."

Vegeta face turned to anger and jumped up and punched Nappa in the face.

" Never insult my mother." Vegeta yelled upset

He had to let out his anger about what had happened, first his mother and now his father.

"Now little Prince you misunderstand, I respected your mother fully." Nappa replied " Let me tell you a story about how your parents met it may comfort you." Nappa offered lightly

…Flashback:

The Saiyans finest warriors had been sent to distinct world to take it over and kill the native species. It would take them two weeks to take out the entire race.

The space pods landed and the King was along to support and assist in the massacre.

He stepped out of the space pod waving his tail and looked out at warriors before him there was a mix of females and males and they began to enter into their task on behalf of Lord Frieza.

After weeks of battling the King watched a woman fight the last group of the aliens species as others rested and watched on, the King watched her as he feasted on a leg of meat impressed by her skills. He licked his lips as he looked to his most trusted warrior and asked

" Who is that woman Nappa?" The King asked curious

" Kohlra sire, she is a,first class warrior." Nappa explained

The King nodded in acknowledgement.

" Is she mated?" the King asked intrigued

" No sire..she beat every male who tried to dominate her a fight."

Kohlra finished her fight panting and she looked at the blood on her hands and crouched down, like most Saiyan females her appearance meant a lot and she took pride in grooming her self to keep herself clean and well presented. She licked the blood of her enemy from her hands and spat.

" What a disgusting species." She muttered

She looked up as she saw the red cape before her and knew it belong to the King. She watched as he crouched down and took her hand and licked at the blood on her. She saw the other Saiyans getting up and they began walking toward their ships and she knew what was up. Her tail hitched up even if this was the King their wad still traditions to uphold and she wouldn't offer herself freely to her. The King noted her tail raising and she beard her fangs at him, he quickly moved as she swiped at him.

\- End Flashback

" That is all I know really after all I had to leave."

Vegeta looked at Nappa with wide eyes and smile.

" So they knew they were for each other?"

" Yes it's rare you find your perfect partner but it happens."

Vegeta waves his tail but they both saw Frieza appear and they bowed in respect to him.

" Ah Prince Vegeta you've got acquainted with Nappa. He will be training you for my army, but I will he training you too to be my ultimate weapon." Frieza called out coldly

He smiled wickedly as he has such plans for the Prince. It matter not his age the Saiyans were fighters and he would use this child to his dying breath.

… Back to flashback

The King and Kohlra fought, the King laughed in joy seeing how much power this woman had, he kicked at her feet as she fell he went to make his move and caught her before she could move again. He held her in his grasp and he held her hands firmly above her head and licked her neck and bite down. He felt her grip his hand, Saiyan woman's skin was softer than their male counterparts so they felt every touch that was put upon them. She breathed out as he licked the mark he had put upon her and she bared her fangs too.

This was the first male to beat her in a fight and he had calmed her with his mark, but she wondered if the King would accept her mark.

He kissed her now and took her tail in his, she felt his hands leave hers and he sat up, she swayed her tail in excitement now, he watched her take her amour plating off and she came back to him he guided her to his neck.

" You can claim me too Kohlra, why would I want any other to claim me?" He asked gently

She bit down his royal blood hitting her tongue and it tasted better then that alien scum blood. She licked at it and gripped his amour as he held her there. The King had been with woman before but he had never let them mark him like he had let her. He pulled her back and she licked the blood on her lips. He started at her taken his royal cape off and he lay it down and took his amour off as well. They did not care where they did this as all on this world where dead. He watched her crawl to the cape and he took her his his arms and kissed her again.

..

He held her on his lap stocking her tail, she moved away from him and turned to notice the blood she'd left behind. She felt pain in her tighs and she leant forward to lick the blood but the King pulled her head up.

" Don't." He demanded

She looked down as he brought her into his body.

"I want your body to rest first, you will become my wife and Queen Kohlra." He explained lowly " We should head back to planet Vegeta though.

She waved her tail in happiness as she stood up and gathered her clothing and put it back on, the King did the same thing they headed to their pods and headed back to planet Vegeta.

….

Prince Vegeta lay on the floor coughing up blood as Frieza looked down at him and kicked him.

" Still weak I see, don't worry I'll soon make you stronger." He picked up the Saiyan runt by his cape.

" After all I can't keep a weak Saiyan around." Freiza wickedly replied

He walked out side and threw Vegeta at Nappa who had been waiting outside

" Get him healed up. "Frieza demanded coldy

Frieza walked off without remorse or regret of his actions, he would use that Prince till he took his last breath.

Vegeta hated this he would get stronger in his own as well and keep his promise to his mother about killing the monster Frieza.

" Nappa tell me more about my mother and father." Vegeta begged in pain

"As you wish.." Nappa replied coldly


End file.
